TokoTober: Prompts for the month of October to celebrate Tokoyami
by TraditionalTwist
Summary: Please join me, for the month of October as we celebrate our beloved Fumikage Tokoyami. He needs more love. SO, I decided his birthday month will be Tokotober! Please join. There are not enough stories with this guy. Even if you just write one, you are contributing one greater Tokoyami story. The rating doesn't matter. The Prompts can be in any order. We just need more Tokoyami! Jo
1. Chapter 1

Please join me, for the month of October as we celebrate our beloved Fumikage Tokoyami. He needs more love. SO, I decided his birthday month will be Tokotober! Please join. There are not enough stories with this guy. Even if you just write one, you are contributing one greater Tokoyami story. The rating doesn't matter. The Prompts can be in any order. We just need more Tokoyami! Join me and revel in the dark!

The prompts are listed below:

Class 1-A puts on a haunted house in the dorms. Tokoyami is in charge of the maze portion

Tokoyami eats Fried chicken in front of everyone

Tokoyami can't sleep without his nightlight

Drunk Tokoyami is around the rest of class 1-A

Tokoyami breaks his beak

Origins of Dark Shadow and how Tokoyami learned of his quirk

Tokoyami goes to the beach

A guilty pleasure secret is revealed to all of class 1-A about Tokoyami

Parent Teacher conferences- Aizawa meets the Tokoyamis

Koda makes Tokoyami go to the zoo with him

Tokoyami watches the movie the Birds

Sweet Kiss goodnight

Tokoyami gets sick and someone has to take care of him.

Gender bend Tokoyami has to deal with Mineta

Tokoyami needs coffee but he's all out

Tokoyami's worst nightmare comes true

Tsuyu challenges Tokoyami to a round of a sport

Dark Shadow gets Tokoyami in trouble with the ladies

Hawks takes Tokoyami under his wings for a social outing

Tokoyami is tired of being the short one of his friend group

Tokoyami and another classmate are left to survive on their own for a few days after a disastrous event.

Through some form of events, Tokoyami is left in charge of his classmates who cannot fend for themselves.

Tokoyami goes through the process of figuring out his costume design

Tokoyami decides to invest time in close combat training. Upon doing so he has developed his own technique.

After encountering someone with a body switching quirk, Tokoyami and another classmate switch bodies for a short period of time.

Moonfish comes back for revenge on Tokoyami and Dark Shadow

Dark Shadow is tired of hearing Tokoyami group about being alone, so it decides to create an online dating profile for his master.

MIdoriya is very curious about Tokoyami's quirk and asks a lot of questions. One day he goes too far

Everyone thinks Tokoyami is very wise. Because of this, Tokoyami unintentionally and unknowing ends up giving his classmates dating and relationship advice

Tokoyami is left in charge of a bunch of children.


	2. Prompt 13 Sick

A/N: Happy Tokotober everyone! I hope everyone tries! The goal is just to make more Tokoyami in this world. I'm trying to write as many of these prompts as I can as well as continue my own weekly update of my own Tokoyami story. Not all my one shots will be this long, but I just write until I feel the prompt is answered. Let me know what you think and if you are going to try during October to show our Dark Chicken some love.

-Traditional Twist

Prompt 13: Sick Tokoyami

Tokoyami didn't like the cold. His skinny arms dug into his sweatshirt hoody, which was already buried by his jacket. It was cold and rainy as he walked to class from the dorm. Many of the others had already left. They wanted to arrive early to see potential assistance from the big three to get an internship. Tokoyami didn't have to worry about such things. He had already been approached by Hawks to work with him. Tokoyami was not going to reject the number two hero.

The temperature was dropping fast, and Tokoyami began to shiver. He could even hear Dark Shadow whimper about the cold walk. He would have sprinted to class if he hadn't be stopped by an odd figure from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a small green lump lying on the side of the walkway.

After staring at it for a moment, the realization clicked in his head. The green lump was long green hair of someone facing down. That was Asui. Tokoyami raced over to his classmate. He turned her over, lifting her head into his lap.

"Asui, are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm sleepy," was her only reply.

Tokoyami thought for a moment. She is sleepy. She is a frog. His eyes widened. She was so cold she was going into hibernation. This was not good on such a cold day. He was going to have to get her to warmth.

Tokoyami quickly sat her up. He removed his jacket and wrapped his cold classmate in it. He pulled her up on his back.

"Dark Shadow," he called to his quirk.

A black bird poked its head out of Tokoyami's chest. It tilted its head sideways when it saw the odd predicament they were in. "Why do you have a sleeping girl?" The quirk asked with a smirk.

Tokoyami ignored Dark Shadow's tone. "Cover Asui from the rain, we need to get her some place warm."

"I'm sleepy," Tsuyu grumbled.

The quirk's face changed to a look of worry, then determination. Dark Shadow increased its size and laid on top of Tsuyu. As soon as she was secure Tokoyami began to jog in the direction of his class. It was closer than the dorm, and most likely someone else would be there to assist him.

A large gust of wind blew, and the rain began to fall harder. The temperature dropped drastically colder, and the rain as slowly turning in frozen slush. Tokoyami began to sprint. Though he was cold, he could feel Tsuyu shaking. In this state she was very susceptible to Hypothermia.

" _I hope Todoroki is in class,"_ He thought racing towards the building.

" _She's so cold," Dark_ Shadow spoke in his mind. " _You need to hurry."_

Once inside the structure, Tokoyami didn't slow down. He raced up the stairs to the class 1-A room and pulled the door open with his feet. The room gasped when they saw Tokoyami barge in with Tsuyu draped over his back.

"Todoroki, your assistance is needed!" Tokoyami said as he brought Tsuyu to her desk. Ashido and Uraraka helped lower the girl from his back.

"Oh no! I'll make a blanket!" Momo activated her quirk and brought over a large blanket.

Todoroki rushed over and immediately brought the girl close to him in an impact. Steam rose from Tsuyu's hair and her eyes began to flutter. The class circled around her. Tokoyami, now relieved that Tsuyu was with others that could help, called Dark Shadow back to his body and took off his sweatshirt. It was dripping wet from the rain.

Tsuyu's eyes popped open. "Thank you, Tokoyami," she said in a whisper of a voice.

"You're welcome," he nodded, wringing out his sweatshirt in the trash can. "You should walk back to the dorms with Todoroki."

Tsuyu opened her mouth to say something more, but at that moment Present Mic walked in, ready to begin English. All the students moved to their seats and started their class. Tokoyami sat down in his seat. He felt cold, but when he looked over at Tsuyu bundling into his jacket, he smiled.

" _I did the right thing,"_ he thought.

" _Yeah,"_ Dark Shadow responded. " _You are probably going to get sick from this though."_

 _"We shall see, Dark Shadow."_

Dark Shadow was in fact correct. As the day progressed, the chill that had gotten to Tokoyami had only gotten worse. As the teachers entered and left the room, nearby students noticed that Tokoyami wasn't looking well. Tokoyami decided enough was enough. When Midnight finally walked in, he approached her and asked to be excused. She agreed easily, and Tokoyami left the class and went straight to recovery girl.

The rest of the class had wondered where Tokoyami had gone off to. They had all assumed it was to go to the restroom. But when the class was halfway over, and he had still not returned, they all became concerned, especially Tsuyu. She was still wrapped up in his jacket."

"Professor Midnight," Tsuyu asked raising her hand. "Where did Tokoyami go?"

"Oh, he said he wasn't feeling well so I sent him to Recovery Girl," Midnight explained.

"Oh," Tsuyu's expression turned to guilt.

"I'm sure he will be fine," Midnight said. "It's just such a cold day. Weather affects people in such odd ways. Speaking of weather, let's discuss the scenery in this painting from two hundred years ago."

As midnight went on, Tsuyu became more and more disheartened. Kirishima leaned across the aisle. "I'm sure he will be fine. Tokoyami can take care of himself. Don't worry."

"Ribbit. Thanks, Kirishima." Tsuyu nodded and refocused on the lesson. The red head was right. Tokoyami was probably just being precautious. She wrapped his jacket around herself even more. She would need to return this to him the next time she saw him.

When class was over, all of 1-A went to the dining hall for dinner. Tsuyu walked next to Todoroki, as suggested by Tokoyami. She looked around but Tokoyami was not there. When they went back to the dorms she had hoped to see him in the common area. He wasn't there either.

She walked to room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Tokoyami?" She called.

Midoriya, who had walked to his room, could see the concern on his friend's face. "What's wrong, Tsu?"

"I wanted to thank Tokoyami for helping me and giving me his jacket," she explained.

"I could return his jacket for you if you want? He and I are on the same floor," Midoriya offered.

Tsuyu took off Tokoyami's jacket and gave it to Midoriya. "Thanks, Midoriya. He really saved me back there."

"No problem. Besides, it is Friday. He probably went to bed early. We can actually sleep in today."

"That' true. Thanks, Midoriya." Tsuyu walked away.

Inside Tokoyami's room. Tokoyami was bundled beneath every blanket he possibly owned. He was still shivering, despite the sweat on his face. Recovery Girl said he had a fever. She gave him some medicine and sent hi back to his dorm. He obeyed and was now working on trying to sleep through his cold, shivering state.

The light was out, and the Dark room allowed Dark Shadow to roam. However, even Dark Shadow was moving sluggishly. Dark Shadow groaned as he heard Tokoyami cough.

"I hope you are happy," the shadow said to his host. "I don't remember the last time we were sick."

"Don't worry Dark Shadow," Tokoyami mumbled. "The apple fairy is going to take us to the beach soon."

Dark Shadow's eyes widened. "But you hate the beach."

"I will be fine. We should invite everyone." Tokoyami started to mumble incoherently.

Dark Shadow's eyes widened. "Oh, no. This isn't good." Dark Shadow shot out from under the door.

Tokoyami didn't seem to notice Dark Shadow was gone. He closed his eyes tightly and listened as the room became silent. It was calm and dark. There was some sort of muffled voice. Probably Dark Shadow talking or doing something. Tokoyami didn't care. He only spoke when he felt a cool hand press against his head.

"That feels nice," he muttered, before falling back asleep.

Something woke him up. His vision was too blurry to see. The cool hand helped pull him up. The voice was saying something. He managed to make out the words "open your mouth." He followed the instructions and felt a spoon enter his mouth. It must be Dark Shadow. As soon as he swallows he laid back down to rest.

Hours later Tokoyami woke up. He felt very warm. He sat up and pushed his blankets off himself. The air flashed against his sweat soaked skin, and he shivered slightly.

"Tokoyami, are you feeling better?" A strange voice asked.

That was not Dark Shadow's voice. Tokoyami opened his eyes. There, before him was Tsuyu sitting at his desk. "Tsuyu?"

"Oh good! You are actually coherent now." She smiled, and her tongue poked out of her mouth.

Tokoyami rubbed his eyes. "How did you get in my room?"

"Dark Shadow let me in," She explained. "Your fever got really high and he was worried, so he shot out into the hallway for some help. I was walking by to check up on you and thank you for loaning me your jacket. You were mumbling and talking gibberish. I didn't want to leave you alone."

"How long have you been here?" Tokoyami asked.

"I've been here since nine in the morning."

"But, we were in clas-"

"It's Saturday Tokoyami."

"Oh. What time is it now?"

Tsuyu glanced at her phone. "It's about three in the afternoon. If you are feeling better, we can go get something to eat? Or I'd be more than happy to go get you something."

"Tokoyami stretched his arms. "No, I will get dressed and we can go together. You are walking around outside by yourself didn't turn out well last time."

Tsuyu laughed. "Yeah, I had to get rescued by a dark knight, and he ended up getting sick."

Tokoyami blushed, and Dark Shadow shot out of the teens back, laughing. "She called you a knight! You are so red!"

Tokoyami cleared his throat. "It was the only chivalrous thing to do," he stated.

"Yet you were the only one to do it," Tsuyu argued. "You got sick for me."

"I'd do it again." Tokoyami's heart stopped when he realized what he had said.

Tsuyu blushed. A smile grew on her face as she averted her eyes. "Tokoyami I had no idea you were such a gentle man. You make me feel like such a lady."

Tokoyami smirked. "Then I shouldn't keep a lady waiting." He stood up. I will get dressed.

"I will meet you downstairs, ribbit."

Tsuyu stepped towards Tokoyami and wrapped her arms around him. Tokoyami was first stunned, but lightly wrapped his arms around Tsuyu. "Thank you for caring for me," he muttered in her ear.

Tsuyu lifted her head and placed a short, chased kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me first." She released her hug and walked towards the door. "I'll be down stairs. Don't keep your lady waiting." She walked out the door and closed it.

Tokoyami placed a hand to his cheek and smiled. "My lady," he said before walking to his closet, changing his clothes and getting dressed.

Dark Shadow peered out of the teens chest as he was buttoning his shirt. "So, this was definitely worth getting sick, right?"

"Tokoyami chuckled. "Sure." He finished getting dressed and walked out the door. This meal with Tsuyu would be a pleasant memory for sure.


	3. Prompt 12: A sweet kiss

Tokoyami realized how lucky he was when he confessed his feelings to Shoji at the hospital after the League of Villains attacked their summer camp. The six-armed teen was flabbergasted, but quickly admitted to having the same feelings for Tokoyami as well. They hadn't been able to see each other since, but now that it was their first night in the new dorms, the two teens found themselves on the rooftop, staring into the night sky.

They sat quietly next to each other. Each lost in thought staring at the stars. Tokoyami took the initiative to set up a blanket for them both to lay down on. But since then it had been quiet.

Suddenly, Tokoyami felt a warmth around his left hand. He turned to see Shoji, intertwining his fingers with his. His face was stunned by the euphoric physical contact.

"Is this alright?" Shoji asked noting the surprised expression from Tokoyami.

"Yes," Tokoyami whispered. He squeezed Shoji's hand to keep a firm grasp.

Shoji chuckled. "I won't let go. I'm not going to leave or anything."

"It' just, this is so nice," Tokoyami said, still looking at the multi-armed teen.

"Why are you staring at me, Tokoyami?" Shoji asked.

"Because you are absolutely breathtaking," Tokoyami sighed.

Shoji blushed, the redness seeping through his mask. "You are too much sometimes."

Tokoyami's eyes saddened and he turned back to the stars. His right hand traced the pointed edges of his beak. "Sometimes I feel this beak is a curse. I would give anything to be able to kiss you on the cheek, but that idea is just like the stars; in sight, but out of reach."

"Tokoyami," Shoji rolled onto his side and stroked the bird teens hand with another arm.

"I'm overwhelmed with emotions and feelings for you, Shoji," Tokoyami continued. "I feel like they are trapped. I am not equipped with the ability to physically express them all. Just know, that what I lack in physical representation, I plan to make up in other ways."

Tokoyami felt a pair of lips brush against the top of his beak. Shoji had extended another arm, and formed it into a mouth. It was busy kissing all around Tokoyami's beak.

"I love your beak, Shoji stated boldly between kisses. "I love your feathers, and your whole head. There is nothing I would change about you. You are one of the most unique souls I have ever met. I don't think that the traditional form for physical expression would work for us."

Tokoyami rolled on to his left arm, still intertwined with Shoji's fingers His right hand curressed Shoji's cheek and he gently rubbed his beak against the other teens mask. "Then what can I do to show you how much I feel for you?"

"Do what you can, and what you are doing. Tell me."

"Shoji."

"Yes Tokoyami."

"I love you."

Shoji smiled. "I love you too," he said with his main mouth.

The two held each other in a tight embrace and continued to watch the stars in silence. They knew, that they had exceeded the norms, but with such extraordinary feelings and extraordinary quirks, both lovers would do what was right for them, and nobody else.


	4. Prompt 26 Moonfish

A/N: Hello! This was an idea presented to me by WingLeader. They asked me to write a story based on Tokoyami feeling guilty after losing control of Dark Shadow. I feel that this would bet fit under the Moonfish prompt, because guilt is someone's greatest revenge. Please let me know what you think!

Traditional Twist

Tokoyami wasn't sleeping. That was apparent to everyone. The entire class could see that Tokoyami had been doubling down on training, sacrificing sleep in the process. All could see the wear and tear on his body and mind, yet none had spoken up about it. It wasn't until a class movie night, where one of Tokoyami's favorite movies was on T.V. Everyone texted him. He never once left his rom.

"Can we talk about Tokoyami?" Kaminari asked. "He's… he's not okay."

Shoji nodded. "He has lost interest in many hobbies he had had previously."

"What is he doing?" Midoriya asked.

"He is training with Dark Shadow."

"I hear him yelling in the middle of the night," Aoyama confessed. "It's so frightening."

"You would think one of the teacher's would have talked to him or something," Kirishima said. "If we all see it, they must… right?"

The group just stared at each other. All eighteen students unaware of what to say. There was one students who scoffed at the others.

"He's obviously just trying to get more control over his quirk," Bakugou mumbled.

The group stared at Bakugou. Midoriya scratched his head. "What do you mean Kacchan?"

"I mean that he is embarrassed about how lost control of his own damn power in the woods, and is doing whatever he can to fix it." The blonde stood up. "I'm going to bed. I'm too tired to deal with you idiots." He walked away.

"He does have a point," Iida said stroking his chin.

The whole group began to chat about what they could do to help Tokoyami get stronger. Shoto Todoroki sat on the perimeter of the conversation. His eyes darted about, as he saw a dark, birheaded teen jump from a window and outside of the dorm. He began to walk away from the building, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweatshirt.

Quietly he crept away from the group, and walked out the entrance of the building. Tokoyami didn't seem to know he was being followed. It probably helped that he kept his distance. When he stopped, they were under a single light in a outside arena on campus.

"Tokoyami," Todoroki called out.

Tokoyami flinched. He thought he was alone. "Todoroki?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was… training with Dark Shadow. It's dark enough that he can gain much power, but the street light helps me stay in better control."

"Don't you think you are overdoing it?"

"I don't have the privilege of taking anything lightly anymore." Tokoyami scowled.

"What do you mean? We train plenty hard in class."

"I still need to train more in order to prosper."

"You are pushing yourself harder than Midoriya. This isn't healthy. You need to allow yourself time to relax."

Tokoyami snorted. "I thought you would be someone who would understand the desire to keep your quirk under control."

"I do, that's why I'm coming here," Todoroki siad dead panned. "That's why I followed you. I've seen what happens when no one says something. You think you are doing the right thing, but really you are just boiling out of control. I don't want to watch that again."

Tokoyami clenched his fists. "But If I relax, I could kill someone."

"Tokoyami, you have not killed anyone-"

"Moonfish," Tokoyami stated. "I had no control, and Dark Shadow threw him like a twig." Tokoyami's body began to shake. "I'm lucky he didn't snap in two! I don't care that he was a villain, but I could have easily killed him without any say or control. I don't like the fact that he and I are on equal levels of will to kill. I want to be a hero, and if I kill someone I could never!"

Todoroki glanced at the ground. A breeze passed by, and Todoroki took in the fresh air before looking back up to speak.

"Bakugou and I were fighting Moonfish on our own for quite some time. I can tell you without a shred of doubt that were were losing. If you had not lost control of Dark Shadow, and Dark Shadow had not knocked Moonfish back, then I don't believe I would have survived that fight."

Tokoyami stared at Todoroki. All this time Tokoyami had only been looking at the battle from his own biased perspective. He never even thought about what the rest of his classmates were doing before he lost control. His tears froze as he listened to the other teen.

"Bakugou may have survived since they wanted him, but I know I would have been sliced into pieces. Dark Shadow's massive power is the only reason I am alive. Don't ever think that your loss of control was ever only a negative. I owe you my life Tokoyami, so please," Todoroki stuck out his hand, "come back to the dorm and explain to me why you all seem to like be grossed out by weird serial killer clowns?

Tokoyami stared at the hand for a moment before grabbing it with his own and clasinging it tightly in a firm, handshake. "Sure."

The two teens walked back to the dorm, lightly chuckling over the insane amount of killer clown movies there were. Tokoyami tried to explain the history, but Todoroki remained mystified by the concept. One thing was certain, the two boys wer now closer than they had ever been.


	5. A Drunk Confession

A/N: Hello everyone! This is a combination of two prompts. This is drunk Tokoyami and Tokoyami's worst nightmare is revealed. I hope you enjoy! Happy TokoTober.

If you want more Tokoyami go check out Chapper Joe's story The Dance of Darkness. It has just started but it is really good!

Thank you,

Traditional Twist

Tokoyami wasn't sure who had informed Hawks that he had missed his birthday to intern with Hawks, but they were going to regret it. When the number two pro hero showed up to the class 1-A home room and requested to take His intern for the day, Tokoyami was floored when Aizawa said sure and told Tokoyami to leave. Now he was out at a fancy dining place, in a private room, with Hawks.

Hawks laughed as he ordered several plates of decadent foods. Tokoyami felt extremely out of place. He should be in class. He should be training, not wasting time eating elite meals.

Hawks seemed to sense Tokoyami's displeasure. He whispered something into the waiters ear. The man seemed hesitant at first, but Hawks assured him it was fine. The waiter left and Hawks leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

"Dude, from one bird to another, you need to learn to chill."

Tokoyami rolled his eyes and scoffed. "This is a waste of time. I'm falling behind now."

"Those classes are meaningless at this point. You have your provisional license. All you need is more experience and to graduate." Hawks took a bite of bread that was placed at the table for an appetizer.

"And how is this experience?" Tokoyami asked.

"It's teaching you how to relax." As hawks spoke the waiter returned with a large drink. It was dark with a slightly orange tint. The drink itself was at least four times the size of any normal drink. It was garnished with a lemon and a some mint tucked next to the straw.

Tokoyami's eyes widened at the large beverage. "What is this?"

"Take a sip. It's some fancy American drink. They call it a long Island Iced Tea."

Tokoyami stared at the drink with suspicion. "What's in it?"

Hawks shrugged. "I think it's something like Soda, lemonade and Iced tea"

"Why is it so large?"

"American's like large things. Look, if you don't trust it let me show you." Hawks took the glass and took a drink from it. "Yeah it's just iced tea and soda. No poison."

Warily, Tokoyami grabbed the glass and dragged it close to him. He took a sip from the straw. It was surprisingly sweet. It wasn't bad though. He took another drink.

Hawk's face widened into a large smile. "There you go! See? I wasn't trying to trick you. You think too little of others."

When the food arrived, Tokoyami was half way through his drink. Hawks was enjoying a beer. Tokoyami felt his body relaxed. He was smiling more. His head was also light and tingling.. Was this what it felt like to finally relax?

Dark Shadow was a bit concerned. " _Are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine,"_ Tokoyami thought back to Dark Shadow. " _I think this must be what it feels like to be relaxed."_

" _In my opinion you are too relaxed."_

"Tokoyami, tell me," Hawks said between bites. "Are there any cute girls that have your interest?"

Tokoyami blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… sort of."

"Tell me about her," Hawks demanded. "I barely know anything about you."

"Why are you so interested?" Tokoyami asked taking another sip of his drink.

"I realize I should try to get to know the people I like a bit more. I'm around too many people I don't like. In all honesty I needed something to do that would clear my mind, so I thought taking you out for your birthday was a good enough excuse. So, entertain me, tell about this girl you like."

"Very well. Her name is Asui. She is a great fighter, and extremely loyal. Her kindness is beyond her fighting abilities." Tokoyami blushed. "She also is quite beautiful."

"She sounds like a catch," Hawks said.

"She is."

" _Why are you talking about Asui?"_ Dark Shadow yelled in Tokoyami's head. " _I know you don't want your crush leaked. That's your worst nightmare!"_

"You should tell her what you think," Hawks suggested. "Life is too short to not live to the extreme."

"You really think I should?"

Dark Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's chest. "Don't do it! I know you will be upset. You will never forgive yourself!"

"Don't listen to him," Hawks said. "Take out your phone and text her exactly what you told me. I promise it will only make your life easier."

Tsuyu stared at her phone in disbelief. Her face was red. Their last class was just about to end. No one had heard from Tokoyami since Hawks had come to pick him up. When Iida had questioned why Aizawa had allowed a pro hero to take a classmate, their teacher had responded by shaking his head.

"Sometimes a person with a particular set of skills or quirk is needed for a task. It's not my position to question what a pro hero who has worked with a student wants that particular pupil for a mission."

"Excuse me sensi," Koda's quiet voice interjected. "But what if the hero isn't going on a mission?"

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"Well," He pressed his fingers together. "I may have emailed Hawks to let him know that Tokoyami had worked with him during his birthday. Hawks said that he would have to make it up to Tokoyami."

Aizawa's expression went from aloof to concerned. "Then a grave mistake has been made."

Hours later, Tsuyu sat blushing at the text message she had received from Tokoyami.

 **Tokoyami: Asui, I realize how this may seem random and out of the blue, but I feel compelled to tell you that you are the most beautiful being in existence. Your smile lights up my dark life. You are extremely kind and caring. And you are never afraid to speak your mind. You are also the best partner anyone could have. You always pick up where others are lacking, and that is something that makes you truly inspiring. Your beauty is within you mind body and soul, and that makes you incredibly rare and unique.**

"What are you staring at Tsu?" Ochaco asked.

"Nothing," Tsuyu said stashing her phone into her bag. She had never received such a sweet message from anyone before. The fct it came from Tokoyami, a very wise and observant student, made it feel even more sincere. This was an intense confession of feeling, and Tsuyu couldn't help but wonder what made him feel compelled to send this message now.

Ochaco's eyes slanted with suspicion. "That sounds like a lie. What are you hiding, Tsu?"

"Ooh! Tsu has a secret!" Mina turned around in her seat and stared at the frog girl. "Let me guess. Is it a crush?"

"Tsu has a crush on someone?" Kirishima joined in.

"Ribbit, please stop," Tsu asked.

A loud muffled voice came from the hallway. There was the sound of someone falling. Present Mic shouting something too loud for anyone to make out, and then suddenly the classroom door opened.

There before everyone was Hawks holding up a clearly intoxicated Tokoyami. Dark Shadow wrapped its body around its host to keep him standing. Hawks was laughing, tipsy himself from one too many beers.

Aizawa glared at the pro hero. "What did you do?"

Hawks laughed. "This kid takes life way too seriously. I took him out for a meal is all."

"This why he is clearly drunk?" Aizawa snapped.

"I may have slipped him something to help him relax," Hawks admitted.

"You said it was iced tea!" Dark Shadow yelled.

"Dark… Shwadow," Tokoyami slurred, petting his quirk. "Everything is fine. We are back at school. I can get notes."

"You are drunk," the quirk told it's host.

"But I didn't have any alcohol." Tokoyami began to tip sideways. Present Mic grabbed the teen by the arm.

"How did this happen?" Present Mic asked.

Hawks shrugged. "Not my fault the waiter agreed to bring him a Long Island Iced tea."

"You told the waiter to!" Dark Shadow yelled.

"Aizawa! Why did you let this happen?" Present Mic said in disbelief. "Did you really let Hawks take Tokoyami to get drunk?"

"I assumed that Hawks needed him for some sort of work. I didn't realize the number two hero would be this irresponsible." Aizawa glared at Hawks who smiled sheepishly.

Tokoyami looked up. All eyes from class 1-A were staring at him. Iida, Momo, Midoriya,and Todoroki all shared a concerned look, while Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mineta were silently laughing at his state. His red eyes did fall onto tsuyu, and a light rose graced his beak.

"Your beauty is always so welcoming," he said with a goofy smile to Tsuyu.

The class lost it. Tsuyu turned bright red. Anyone who wasn't laughing was laughing. Even Iida couldn't hold back how ridiculous Tokoyami looked at that moment. And to see Tsuyu so embarrassed, it was worth the day.

Aizawa sighed. "Did he know he was drinking?" he asked Hawks.

"I may have only told him it was soda, lemonade and iced tea he was drinking." Hawks grinned.

"How much did he drink?"

Hawks laughed. "I don't know! That pitcher was huge!"

Aizawa slapped his face. "Shoji," he called out. "Help me get Tokoyami to his room."

The snickering teen stood up. "Yes sir." With his massive arms he grabbed Tokoyami and lifted him up.

"I'm flying!" Tokoyami said as Shoji lifted him. The class laughed even harder as the two walked away.

"I have so much paperwork to fill out now," Aizawa mumbled.

Hawks placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'd hate to be you. Toodles." Hawks took off, leaving the classroom and the school.

The next morning Tokoyami woke up in his room with a horrible headache. The darkness of his room helped, but he had no idea why he was in so much pain.

"Dark Shadow, what happened?"

"Hawks happened," Dark Shadow said. "You let your guard down and trusted him. He gave you a drink that was full of alcohol. You were drunk!"

"Your joking," Tokoyami said astonished.

Dark Shadow shook his head. "Nope. You were a drunken fool. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"The last thing I remember was talking to Hawks about Asui and then-" Horror struck Tokoyami's face. He reached for his phone and pulled it open. There in his recent text messages was a lengthy confession to his crush.

"Why has fate forsaken me?" Tokoyami flopped back on his bed.

Dark Shadow stared at the small screen. "There's a reply you know."

"What?" Tokoyami juggled his phone to get it back into viewing position. There he saw a reply from Tsuyu Asui.

 **Asui: Tokoyami, first call me Tsu. Second text me in the morning when you are sober.**

A cute frog emoji followed the last statement. What was Tokoyami even supposed to say? He looked at the time, it was a quarter past ten. She was surly awake. What ever message he was going to send she was surely going to respond.

 **Tokoyami: Good morning, Asui. I saw your text. I feel I should apologize for any actions I may have done to embarass you or make you was never my intention.**

 **Asui: Good morning Tokoyami. I told you to call me Tsu. And you did nothing embarrassing. We did learn from Hawks that you were unknowingly drinking alcohol.**

 **Tokoyami: Yes… I am a bit mixed on how to feel about this situation.**

 **Asui: I don't blame you. But speaking of feelings, was what you said to me while you were drunk true? Or were those just alcoholic thoughts.**

 **Tokoyami: I never wished to open up my feelings in such a way, but I cannot say they are false. I had always been too afraid to say anything for fear it would ruin our dynamic. You truly are a remarkable human being. You are beautiful from the inside and out; a quality too few possess.**

 **Asui: Wow. I have never been told such sweet things.**

 **Tokoyami: I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable.**

 **Asui: Well you did call me beautiful in front of the whole class, but it's nice to know that those feelings were genuine.**

 **Tokoyami: That I can assure you they are.**

 **Asui: Then you would be open to a date this evening. There is a movie I would like to watch, and I don't think anyone else would be up to it. I have a soft spot for horror films. I know none of the other girls would like them, and this movie seems like it might actually be scary, so i'd like a hand to hold if possible.**

 **Tokoyami: I am lost for words. This sounds wonderful.**

 **Asui: Great! Come to my room after dinner at like 7. I will see you then.**

 **Tokoyami: See you then**

Tokoyami smiled. "Well atleast one good thing came out of this."

Dark Shadow rolled his eyes. "You got lucky."

"You know I know you like her too."

Dark Shadow smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad we have a date."

"Me too," Tokoyami smiled, and laid back down, to nurse away the rest of his headache.


	6. Midoriya asks too many questions

**A/N: Hello! I am so excited there has been so much love for Tokotober! Please join in. If you see a prompt, write it. If you have another idea, write it! More Tokoyami!**

"Hey, Tokoyami. Can I ask you a question?"

They were at dinner in the cafeteria on campus. Tokoyami had chosen to sit beside Midoriya. Their entire class seemed to enjoy their weekly joined lunch. Once a week they would combine five tables and make a giant. Iida said it promoted class unity, especially while the entire class was scattered to different internships when not in class. Midoriya had decided to take this time to get to know Tokoyami.

Tokoyami nodded his head to Midoriya. "I suppose."

"Does Dark Shadow need to eat?"

Tokoyami paused, figuring out how to word his answer. "Dark Shadow feeds off of Darkness. He does not desire food."

"Fascinating." Midoriya whipped out his notebook and began to scribble down notes.

Tokoyami rolled his eyes and continued eating.

A few days later, after class, Tokoyami felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the green hair boy standing behind him once again. Tokoyami sighed. He knew what Midoriya was about to ask.

"Tokoyami. I'm sorry to bother you but I have another question."

"What is your question Midoriya?"

"I was thinking about this after our class had the race in the pool. Does Dark Shadow ned to hold his breath?" MIdoriya held his notebook in anticipation.

" _What the hell? I don't know? Dark Shadow do you breath?"_ Tokoyami thought to his inner demon.

" _Not really. Why is he asking this?"_ Dark Shadow replied.

" _I don't know."_ Tokoyami shook his head. "He is a creature of darkness. He does not have the same needs as us humans."

Midoriya quickly jotted this down. "Thanks Tokoyami!" He rushed off to join the other classmates.

"He's weird," Dark Shadow said poking out of Tokoyami back.

"Indeed," Tokoyami nodded.

A days pass, and Tokoyami is sitting up in his room. He is practicing his chords on the guitar, trying ever so desperately to get past the cursed F chord. Suddenly he is interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He looked to see it was a text message from Midoriya.

 **Midoriya: Hey Tokoyami! Question: Does Dark Shadow sweat?**

This had gone on too far. Every time Midoriya asked a question it was becoming much too personal. He needed advice on how to handle this situation. But who could he go to?

Tokoyami took a ride in the elevator to the fourth floor. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Bakugou's door. "WHAT IS IT SHITTY HAIR?" Bakugou yelled.

"I'm Bird-head," Tokoyami responded.

Bakugou opened the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need your help," Tokoyami said holding up his phone.

"My help with what?" Bakugou read through the text. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh. "Fucking Deku! I'll take care of this."

Bakugou marched out into the hallway and down the stairs. Shoji stuck his head into the hallway. "Tokoyami? What is going on?"

"I needed Bakugou's help with Midoriya,"Tokoyami explained.

Suddenly a scream came from down stairs. There was a loud explosion, and the unmistakable cries of Midoriya followed. More explosions, and finally a coherent shout from Bakugou.

"STOP ASKING PEOPLE WEIRD PERSONAL FUCKING QUESTIONS!"

Shoji and Tokoyami winced as they heard the cries from two floors down. Shoji extended a tentacle mouth beside Tokoyami. "Was it wise to bring Bakugou into this?"

Tokoyami simply showed Shoji the text he had received from Midoriya. Shoji sighed. "I guess this is a logical consequence.

"Indeed," Nodded Tokoyami.


	7. Broken beak

This was a level of pain Tokoyami had never felt before. Though his eyes were closed, the consistent beeping of a heart rate monitor told him he was at the hospital. He and Hawks were out patrolling when a nomu attacked their part of town.

The beast was large, and Hawks and Tokoyami had both been fighting heads on. At one point Tokoyami saw a child standing in the way of some rubble as Hawks took on the beast alone. As Tokoyami moved to get the child out of the way. At that time the Nomu began thrusting debris at Hawks, and every piece that missed went for Tokoyami and the kid. Tokoyami did what any hero would do, he covered the kid with Dark Shadow and took the hit.

That was the last thing he remembered before now waking up in the hospital. As he opened his eyes he saw Hawks sitting a chair beside the bed. "Wakey wakey, hero." Hawks sang.

Tokoyami blinked a few times then put his hands flat on the bed to try and push himself. Hawks stood up and pressed his hand gently on Tokoyami's chest.

"Dude, you need to chill. You don't want to sit up that way." Hawks pressed the automatic recline button.

Tokoyami's upper body suddenly began to elevate. He was a bit cloudy still. His mind as trying to focus. He tried to open his mouth to speak but his mouth didn't move. He did feel pain at the top of his beak. A muffled groan of pain emerged from his mouth.

"Ooh!" Hawks hissed. "Yeah, I wouldn't try speaking. Some of that debris really hit you hard. Recovery girl did her best, but she had to do surgery as well. Your beak is wired shut for the next week."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. " _A week!"_ He thought.

"You also have a feeding tube, so be careful with your stomach," Hawks pointed and Tokoyami looked down under his hospital gown. Sure enough, the was a large plastic tube sticking out of him.

" _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you,"_ Dark Shadows head poked out of the teens chest. Its eyes looked teary as it conveyed it's thoughts to its host.

Tokoyami placed a head on his quick and patted his head. " _It's fine. You did what I told you to do. That kid was our main concern."_

"I'm glad Dark Shadow can figure out what you are saying," Hawks interjected the thoughtful conversation. "You made quite a name for yourself kid. This was quite a showing. Even when you were bleeding and unconscious that civilian stayed safe. You got yourself quite a following now."

Hawks passed over his cellphone to show Tokoyami a link. There was an article with an action shot of him. The article included interviews from citizens wishing him the best and hoping for a quick recovery.

"It's sweet, right?"

Tokoyami nodded. He tried to smile but winced in pain. He handed the phone back to Hawks.

Hawks frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't try to cheer you up. I did talk to U.A. Don't worry about the internship, I told them when you are back you can finish up your time with me no problem. I wouldn't want such a hero to miss out on any part of the hero adventure."

Tokoyami slowly bowed his head in gratitude. Hawks didn't have to be here. He also didn't have to be taking him back to continue his internship. He was truly grateful.

Hawks looked at the time on his phone and stood up. "I wish I could stay longer, now that you are awake, but visiting hours end in a few minutes. I need to leave." He gestured to the opposite wall. "You do have plenty of cards and stuff to read through, so I don't think you will be bored."

Tokoyami looked to see a wall of cards, flowers, balloons, and other boxes stacked neatly against the wall. Dark Shadow could feel the teen's heart race from the adoration, and quickly wrapped itself around Tokoyami.

Hawks saluted the young hero in training as he walked by. "Heal up quick. You got a lot of people counting on you."


	8. Survive

**A/N: This was an inspired post based on a request from** **WesleyTreyPeter. They requested some KendoxTokoyami (Birdfist) and I thought that this prompt would be a great place to add that in. Enjoy this rare pair and let me know what you think. I am very curious to know what everyone thinks about a different Tokoyami relationship being thrown out into the world….**

 **(Tsuyu Tokoyami is still my favorite but I had fun writing this and wouldn't say no to it).**

 **Thank you and Love you all,**

 **Traditional Twist**

Prompt 21: Tokoyami and another classmate are left to survive on their own for a few days after a disastrous event.

When U.A. hero courses informed both classes 1A and 1B that they would be mixed together into groups of four to work on survival training, the students had originally groaned. Tokoyami was in a group with Hagakure, Monoma, and Kendo. They were being lead through the exercise by Vlad King. He taught the group basic tricks: how to find food, how to start a fire using material from their uniforms, and how to properly splint a broken limb so you could still move around.

They were not prepared for their lessons to be put to the test right away. Deep in the wilderness, the group saw storm clouds rolling in. Vlad King stood tall amongst his students.

"We better head back," the pro hero declared. "I'd hate for something bad to happen."

Irony tends to strike when best suited. Now was the perfect time. The ground began to shake. Vlad King looked up to see the grounds under attack. A loud yell came from the distance. It was present Mic.

"All U.A. students defend yourselves! We are under attack!" Present Mic shouted across the field. The stunned several villains, and Vlad King took the opportunity to move forward.

The amount of villains that attacked was overwhelming. They came with weapons, power, and more. At least a hundred villains scattered across the campground, twenty of them heading for Tokoyami and his group.

"Get back to the campgrounds!" Vlad King shouted.

The teens didn't have to be told twice. Attacks were being thrown left and right. The league of villains, though now numerous, was not collecting the most talented bunch. But when attacking all at once, the four to one battle became quite overwhelming.

A villain with knife fingers was thrown towards Hagakure and Monoma. A light scrape was shown on the invisible girl. Monoma had taken the deeper blow. The cut was deep, but he was smart. He reached his hand out and grabbed a hold of Vlad King. He borrowed the pro hero's power and contained his blood. Vlad King grabbed the two teens and ran.

As those three left, back to back stood Kendo and Tokoyami. A group of Villains surrounding them.

"They are all wild and unplanned," Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow emerged from his chest.

"That doesn't mean we can't come up with one," said Kendo.

"I'm open to suggestions," replied Tokoyami.

Kendo bit her lip. She looked all around. "On my signal you fly us up."

Tokoyami nodded and removed his cape he was prepared to fly with DarkShadow. He heard Kendo shout "Now!" He grabbed ahold of the redhead and the leapt into the sky.

Their get away didn't last long. There was a whistling sound. Tokoyami glanced out of the corner of his eye. Something was flying towards them, and it was going to hit Kendo in the head. He quickly tossed her to his right side. Kendo flailed momentarily, but her eyes grew wide when she saw something just miss her face. There was the crunching sound of impact. Tokoyami yelled in pain. An arrow shot right through Tokoyami's left shoulder. A rope attached to the arrow straightened, and the pair was pulled back by a group of Villains like a fish caught on a line.

"Fumikage!" Dark Shadow yelled.

"Dark Shadow, fly us out of here," Tokoyami commanded through gritted teeth.

"If I pull against them, they will hurt you!" Dark Shadow argued.

"Get me to the rope!" Kendo commanded. She carefully crawled along Tokoyami's body until the rope was in reach. "When I rip this, get us out of here. Ready? One, two..." and she pulled. The rope split in two and Dark Shadow flung the pair away from the danger.

Dark Shadow floated down until Kendo saw a safe ledge on a nearby cave. He dropped the pair down, before winning over Tokoyami.

"Should we pull it out?" Dark Shadow asked his host.

"Never pull out an object you have been impaled with. Though it is the problem, we will have more if Tokoyami starts bleeding out," Kendo explained.

Kendo removed the cloth belt from her hero costume and began to tightly wrap the object in place around Tokoyami. He winced at her final tightening.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine," Tokoyami said. "Thanks to you, we got away from that group."

Kendo frowned. "Still, perhaps trying flee wasn't our best option since you were so hurt."

"I would rather have this injury than one of us be dead," Tokoyami stated. "We were caught off guard, and in a moment, you made a decision."

Kendo smiled. "Thanks."

Dark Shadow nuzzled against his host's cheek. Tokoyami pet the Shadow with his right hand. "It will be alright."

A clap of thunder followed by two flashes of lightning made everyone jump. A few spots of water began to fall. Within moments it was a downpour.

"Who would have foreseen that we would have to use our training right away," Tokoyami said with a smirk.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Kendo said.

"Vlad King had Hagakure and Monoma. I'm sure they were able to make it back to camp. It is unfortunate that we were left behind."

"Right, then we should begin setting ourselves up here for camp. We need to get something for fire, before everything gets soaked. Dark Shadow would be able to go out and look around, right?" Kendo asked.

Tokoyami looked at Dark Shadow, who silently nodded and zoomed out of the cave. "You are very observant, Kendo. No wonder you make such a strong leader."

The redhead blushed. "Thank you. But really I'm just trying to think as far ahead as possible. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Being impaled isn't exactly, not painful," Tokoyami spoke with some sarcasm.

"Let's check what we have in our belts. Kendo removed hers and pulled out all her first aide equipment. "Hand me your belt," she said sorting her items. When she hadn't received the belt from Tokoyami she looked up to see the male teen struggling with his belt buckle, only being able to use his right hand.

"I can't really move my left hand," Tokoyami stated when he saw her staring.

"Here, let me help." Kendo reached over with her hands, pushing Tokoyami's hand out of the way. Tokoyami blushed as he felt Kendo release the buckle and reach around him to pull off the belt.

Kendo only looked up at Tokoyami when she had removed the belt. She blushed when she realized what she had done and quickly began to empty the contents from the box. "It looks like we have a few painkillers. I will give you one, and we can use them sparingly. Hopefully someone will be able find us." She handed a pill to Tokoyami.

"Thanks." Tokoyami took the pill and tossed it into his mouth.

At that moment Dark Shadow returned with a bushel of sticks. The shadow was dripping wet, but the sticks were all dry. It plopped the wood down and returned to his host's side. "Thank you, Dark Shadow," Tokoyami praised the beast. He stroked Dark Shadow's head. "You can rest." Dark Shadow dove back into the teens body.

Kendo stared at Tokoyami. "Your quirk is so cool."

Tokoyami blushed. "Dark Shadow is very loyal. Your quirk is too, admirable."

"Thank you." Kendo stacked some of the sticks to build a fire. She took one rather large stick between her hands. She made her palms large and rubbed them together, creating a great amount of friction. The smoke began and soon a fire was crackling.

"You are extremely talented," Tokoyami commented. He propped himself up and moved closer to the fire. He leaned his back against the wall of the cave.

"It's nothing," Kendo said with a light rose growing across her cheeks. She moved next to Tokoyami, maintaining some space between them.

"You sell yourself short," Tokoyami argued. "You have very little experience with me, yet you could deduce the safest route for us to escape. You were able to guide us to a safe place, and build a fire. You truly are a great leader. Class 1B is lucky to have you."

"Gee, thanks, Tokoyami," Kendo said folding her knees up to her chest. "You really are as poetic as all girls said you were."

"I'm what?"

Kendo giggled. "There aren't many girls in the hero course. All of us in 1A and 1B keep trying to meet up every once and a while just to talk and support each other. We usually end up talking about you boys." Kendo shivered slightly and rubbed her shoulders.

Tokoyami's face flushed. He had never know of people, especially girls, to be talking about him. Despite his slight embarrassment, he could tell that Kendo was cold. He reached over to grab his cloak and handed it to her.

Kendo smiled and took the cloak. And scooted closer to Tokoyami. "Just like they said. You are a true gentleman who can speak as poetically as you act."

"I feel like you are just making this up," Tokoyami said trying to keep his composure.

"I assure you I am not." Tokoyami's beak flushed and Kendo giggled again.

"I had no idea a bird could blush," Kendo said.

"Why are you being so forward?" Tokoyami asked.

"You sit here, complimenting me on what I have done to keep us alive, while you rest against the wall with an arrow through your shoulder. An arrow that should have hit my head, but you moved me just in time." She pointed to his arm. "You can't move your arm, yet you figure out away to get use firewood. I don't understand how you could be looking down on yourself."

"Just because I compliment you, doesn't mean I'm putting myself down," Tokoyami explained. "I'm normally not this comfortable with someone I have never really worked with. Though you are not a complete stranger to me, I had yet to really experience what it was like to fight alongside you. I can gladly say I would do it again, just without the arrow in the shoulder part."

Kendo didn't quite know what to say. She had been praised before on her leadership and quick wit. Somehow coming from Tokoyami, the compliment meant so much more. She leaned her face closer to Tokoyami's. His deep red eyes stared at her with such serenity.

Perhaps it was the fact that all the adrenaline was finally wearing off. Or maybe it was that the moment was just too good to miss, but Kendo leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Tokoyami's beak. Tokoyami gasped, surprised by the intimacy. When she released the kiss she didn't move away. Instead she cuddled herself against Tokoyami's left side. She dragged the cloak over the two of them, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head down on his chest.

Tokoyami, at first surprised, found himself easily relaxed in this new position. He curled his right arm around Kendo, leaving his hand to rest on her him. He smiled and gently nuzzled his beak against her hair. Someone would find them eventually, but until then, he was happy to rest like this.


	9. Night Light

**A/N: I was inspired by Starboy6/ Bakusatsuo's special chapter in Bombing King Lit Queen. It was such a sweet birthday surprise! Thank you so much friend!**

 **Traditional Twist**

Prompt 3: Tokoyami can't sleep without his night light.

This was by far the most embarrassing reason for any teenage boy to not sleep. Tokoyami grumbled as he walked into the darkness. A small, purple night light in the shape of an owl had been crushed by his silent, but clumsy friend, Koda. Now Tokoyami could not sleep because he did not have his night light.

The silent boy panicked and tried to pick up the pieces, but Tokoyami told him to stop. Koda was the only one who knew about his strange sleeping habits. A silent person was always good at keeping secrets. He was also clumsy and should not be allowed near glass.

For this reason, an irritated and cranky Tokoyami marched down to the kitchen in the common area. Dark Shadow crawled out of the teenager's back. " _Why are we up_?" The shadow thought.

" _We don't have enough light to safely sleep."_

" _You could light all the candles?"_

Tokoyami shook his head. " _And risk you burning the entire dorm down?"_

" _They let that fire kid sleep here. What if he has a nightmare?"_

" _Todoroki has more control than that."_ Tokoyami opened up the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

" _You're eating?"_ Dark Shadow stared at his host with surprised eyes.

" _What's wrong with eating? It's just an apple."_

" _You are always snacking. I don't get it. Isn't this how you humans get fat?"_

Tokoyami paused, sitting at the counter. He stared at the apple, warily. Had he done his ab exercises today? Did he do all the calisthenics and strength training that Shoji had been helping him with?

" _Oh my God! Are you really being self conscious over an apple? Just take a goddamned bite!"_ Dark Shadow yelled at Tokoyami.

Tokoyami rolled his eyes and took a bite. Mid chew, Tokoyami heard the sounds of someone else enter the room. He turned his head to see Bakugou standing with a sparking palm. Dark Shadow dove back into Tokoyami's body.

"Oh, it's just you." Bakugou released the light from his palm.

" _Ha! It's just you!"_ Dark Shadow mocked.

" _Quiet you,_ " Tokoyami thought. He continued chewing his apple as Bakugou walked to the refrigerator. He couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious. "Just me?" Tokoyami tried to say cooly.

The blonde pulled out an apple and began to eat. "You aren't annoying like the others," Bakugou said after his second bite. A calm silence fell between the two.

Tokoyami worked to keep his eyes from widening. That was quite the compliment coming from Bakugou. "Thank you." He wasn't sure how to take that type of compliment.

The silence grew, and so did the peace between them. They continued to eat their apples in peace. Even Dark Shadow was enjoying Bakugou's presence.

"Do you do this every night?" Bakugou asked.

Tokoyami paused, silently swallowing his bite.

" _Tell him no. Maybe he has a nightlight too,"_ Dark Shadow whined in the back of his head.

" _No way,_ " Tokoyami said, trying to think of a response. "Yes," He lied. "I'm actually surprised to see you here… You aren't usually awake when the sun is down."

Bakugou finished his apple. "I couldn't sleep."

"A familiar torment, indeed." Tokoyami stood up to from the counter.

" _Why not use him as a night light?"_ Dark Shadow thought with a sarcastic tone. _"You two can just sleep down here, and he can just cuss about everyone and his hands will light up."_

Tokoyami wished he could glare at the shadow beast within. "Goodnight, Bakugou," Tokyami said standing up and walking towards the elevator.

" _Why are we going back to bed?" Dark Shadow asked._

" _Because I realized I can just learn to sleep with the light on,"_ replied Tokoyami as he stepped into the elevator. Dark Shadow cried as Tokoyami pressed the level 2 floor button, and the doors closed.


	10. Tennis Match

**A/N: Do any of Yawl like Deathnote? This was inspired from the Tennis scene. I Just couldn't help but think how funny these guys would be in other sports. Cuz high school has so many sport options, yet all these guys just work on general Athletics. Anyway, here is this for Tokotober. Please let me know what you think in the comments below!**

 **Also, I love all the fun suggestions I keep getting. I'm sorry that I can not get to them all. I am just writing what I can I am happy if I get a little in each day, and an keep up with Mad Banquet of Darkness.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Traditional Twist**

"Be quiet!" Tokoyami hissed as he crept out the front door of the dorms. The bag he was carrying clacked against his leg.

"Ribbit, you are the one who is making all the noise," Tsuyu whispered.

"How can you not be so anxious? It is before sun up." Tokoyami continued to tiptoe along the side walk.

"It's not like we are sneaking out to do anything bad? We're just going to play Tennis. Are you worried about Aizawa finding out we are out so early?" Tsuyu asked.

Tokoyami shook his head. "Aizawa is not the one I'm concerned with."

Tsuyu thought for a moment, before her eyes widened at what the male teen was eluding too. "Oh! Ribbit, you really should talk to him about that. It's only going to cause greater tension between you and Shoji if you continue to hide your feelings from him."

"I just worry all I will do is hurt him." Tokoyami hung his head, and the pair walked the rest of the way in silence.

The two teens arrived at the U.A. Tennis courts and entered court two. Tsuyu turned on the over head lights while Tokoyami uncapped the cannister of tennis balls.

"Well, you can figure out how you plan to confront him once I win," Tsuyu said grabbing her tennis racket from Tokoyami.

Tokoymi smirked. "We will see about that."

Dark Shadow emerged from his chest and grabbed the other racket. "You are going down, Froppy!"

"Bring it on!" Tsuyu declared.

The pair went to their separate sides of the courts. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow began the match by serving.

"Love, all," Tokoyami called as Dark Shadow covered him in their Black Ankh move.

The ball traveled across the court with extreme ferocity. As it the corner of the front box, Tsuyu leapt into action. She wrapped the racket in her tongue and flung the appendage at the ball. The ralley went back and forth until Tokoyami managed to spike the ball just under Tsuyu's arm.

"Fifteen, Love," Tokoyami called again, for his second serve.

"You won't score on me that easily again." Tsuyu placed herself into a pouncing position.

The match continued. Each winning set after set. Four sets in and the two agreed they would need a break. They both sat down on the bench and took a drink from their water bottles. As they both sat smiling and catching their breath, a long tentacle eye and mouth crept towards the fence.

"I knew it!"

Tokoyami and Tsuyu both jumped when they heard the loud booming voice. Out past the fence, the large figure of Shoji emerged holding six tennis rackets. "You have been playing tennis without me!" Shoji yelled.

"Shoji, I can explain," Tokoyami stood up in panic.

"No! I'm not listening to your excuses! Last time you told me you had _grown dreary_ of the long matches. Yet here you are standing, playing with Tsu for three set! Why won't you play tennis with you?"

"Of course, he won't play with you," a powerful voice from the distance called out. All three watched as the blonde sweaty head of Bakugou emerged. He was clearly on his regular morning run.

"What makes it so obvious?" Shoji contested.

"You have six fucking arms!" Bakugou pointed out. "And your grip strength would break the racket before you hit the ball anyway."

"That's why I brought six…" Shoji's voice faded as he looked down at all the rackets.

"You'd have to be an idiot to think you could be beaten," Bakugou scoffed. He placed a pair of headphones back not his ears and dashed off down the walkway.

During this time, Tokoyami and Tsuyu had made their way from the courts to Shoji. Tokoyami placed a hand on Shoji's shoulder. "You are a great friend, yet a menacing tennis player. I fear a loss is inevitable with you."

"Ribbit, It's the same reason why Jiro and Momo don't ask me to join them when they work on long jumping," Tsuyu explained.

Shoji nodded. "That makes sense."

"Perhaps we can find an alternative activity," Tokoyami suggested. "Football doesn't involve the use of hands."

Shoji smiled and gripped Tokoyami into a one-armed hug. "You're on."

Dark Shadow squeezed out of Tokoyami. "Oh! I want to be referee!"

Shoji laughed. "Fine, but I'm going argue if I see any foul play."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Hello! I would like to Thank Starboy6 for writing the Bakugou parts. You really should Check out their fic Bombing King, Lit Queen if you haven't. It's super cute! Thanks friend!**

 **We would both like to dedicate this to Chopper Joe. Thanks for being an awesome friend! Go read Chopper's story The Dance of Darkness. It's so good!**

 **This was a blast to write and I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Prompt 8: Secret**

It was three in the morning. For the normal members of class 1-A, they were asleep in their beds. For two individuals, sleep was far from them. For Fumikage Tokoyami, the concept of sleep was a skill that he lacked. He easily entertained himself at night, aloof to the idea that he would drift off to sleep when Dark Shadow was so energetic. Wanting to not waste such potential energy, Tokoyami arose from his bed, and got dressed to go to the gym.

Katsuki Bakugou felt differently about the lack of sleep. He was borderline distraught. But in the event of his insomnia, he decided to make the most of it and work out. Leaving his phone—the original reason for his awakening—he made his way to the gym, trying to fully wake up.

Dark Shadow loomed over Tokoyami as the he struggled to bench press the the bar with weights. It wasn't a large amount, but Tokoyami's arms were beginning to tremble under the repetitions. "Come on Fumikage! Is that the most you can do?"

Bakugou opened the doors to the gym and froze when he saw Tokoyami being spotted by Dark Shadow. The sight was altogether one of the weirdest things he'd ever seen, but after a moment's thought, he decided it was actually pretty useful. Heading to the free weights, he picked up two and looked at the pair. "You are the weirdest person I've ever met. First the apple. Now this."

"You're not too normal yourself," the bird headed teen grunted. Tokoyami tried to press the bar up one more time, but his arms collapsed. Dark Shadow caught the bar with one hand and easily lifted it up. "That was fifty- eight," Dark Shadow stated.

"Thank you, Dark Shadow. You can return." The shadow sunk back into Tokoyami's chest as he wiped the sweat from his feathers. "What do you mean about _the apple?_ "

Bakugou started alternating bicep curls, left then right, with the weights. "I walked in on you eating an apple in the dark. And now you are doing this at three a.m."

Tokoyami didn't respond right away. Instead he reached down to his water bottle with a straw and took a drink. "If I recall, you have now walked in on me two times at three in the morning. I'm starting to sense a pattern."

"Shut up," he grumbled. "I don't like this dumb pattern. I didn't choose this."

"You chose to come to the gym," Tokoyami stated. "By all accounts you have held your destiny by a very tight leash."

Bakugou paused what he was doing to let it all process and lost count of which rep he was on. He dropped his head back. "Great. I've lost count. It doesn't matter why I'm here. What matters is you don't sleep. I sleep. You don't."

He started over the reps, hoping he would catch up and not overwork one side.

"You don't host another entity in your body, but I must admit you are not wrong. I do envy your ability to sleep." Tokoyami stretched his arms.

Dark Shadow poked his head out of the teen's chest. "Stop sitting around!"

Tokoyami sighed. "I've been a parent my entire life."

Bakugou raised a brow. "Yeah that must be really fucked." Before he could say more, the lights in the gym cut out. With them, the security lock function on the gym doors engaged, and the two were effectively locked in the gym.

On pure instinct upon losing count of his reps again, Bakugou shouted in a short rage, "Now I'm going to be UNEVEN!"

"Oh no. Whatever shall you do," Tokokyami's dry monotone voice echoed in the darkness. His phone light popped on and was directed at himself. A large Dark Shadow lurked behind him. "Being uneven is the worst problem to have right now. Care to shed some light on the rest of this circumstance?"

Bakugou ignited his palms and breathed out. "Shut up, bird brain. What are you even doing here? Trying to impress a girl or something? It's not like your quirk needs it."

"Ha!" Dark Shadow laughed floating closer to Bakugou. "He said you're too weak for Tsuyu."

Tokoyami blushed at his quirk's remark. "I need to get stronger for circumstances when Dark Shadow can not be used." Tokoyami looked down at his phone. "I'm texting our class so they know where we are. Though It seems rather pointless seeing as they are all asleep."

Bakugou grinned maliciously and let off a few more sparks. "Don't bother. They all sleep like the dead." Deciding it was futile to keep going, he took a seat and leaned against the wall. After a minute or so he asked, "How would that even work with the frog girl?"

Tokoyami tilted his head in confusion. He sat down on the ground next to Bakugou. "What do you mean?"

"You have a fucking beak. How does that, you know, work?"

Tokoyami leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "You mean… kissing?"

Bakugou closed his eyes but kept a stream of small explosions going off on his palm. There was no way he was letting the shadow fuck destroy the gym. "Yeah. Kissing. Other stuff."

"Well," Tokoyami paused trying to figure out how to word this. "My beak is fairly sensitive. Anything pressed along the outside of it can be an almost intimate sensation."

Bakugou had an almost immediate flashback to their fight at the sports festival, and in response, scooted an inch away from him. "Oh."

"I apologize," Tokoyami said. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. But this is also not something I like saying out loud. Especially when Midoriya takes note of every little obscurity."

"I'm not uncomfortable, and I'm not fucking Deku." He stretched his legs out, resting his hands on his legs. "I just didn't know what kind of _benefits_ you'd get out of… it." This was quickly becoming a really awkward conversation.

"It would take more than a firm hand grip to do it more for me," Tokoyami muttered.

Despite himself, Bakugou busted out laughing. "Well, I would hope so, or else it may not be so fun for frog girl."

Tokoyami couldn't help but smirk. "That would have made our final exams quite awkward then."

"Yeah? You two get _intimate_ then? I didn't watch." A coy smile played on his lips.

Tokoyami's cool exterior began to crack. He flinched, unsure of what to say. Dark Shadow didn't hesitate.

"Maybe not in real time, but in his mind they certainly did."

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami scolded the beast.

Bakugo wasn't usually one for gossip, he just didn't care, but this peaked his interest. "How long have you been carrying a torch for her?"

Tokoyami sighed. "A while now? Certainly since we fought together."

He grunted. "Huh… have you told her yet?"

Tokoyami shook his head. "I fear if I did, I could lose the relationship we have established." He looked to Bakugou. "Have you been in this circumstance?"

"Have I ever been in the friendzone? Of course, not! I didn't give a fuck about girls until…" He lowered his voice some, having raised it a notch. "Well, I just didn't care until recently. But if you stay friends, you don't get everything else."

Tokoyami raised his eyes with interest. "I take it you get _everything else_ with a certain friend from our provisional license?" He smirked. It was his time to be coy.

Bakugou grit his teeth and looked down at his lap. He didn't talk to anyone about Camie, but Tokoyami had spilled on Tsuyu so… "Well, not _everything_. But there are things between nothing and everything… And if you fucking talk about this outside this room, I'll fucking kill you."

The feather's on Tokoyami's neck ruffle slightly. "You have my secrecy… as I hope I have yours?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't talk about this shit with anyone." He nodded to reassure Tokoyami, looking him over. Silence fell between the two. Bakugou cleared his throat. "So… how far have you gone?"

Tokoyami rolled his shoulders. "Well, I've gone far enough to learn how sensitive my beak is."

Bakugou actually smiled, imagining a bird boy with a fucking beak making out with some chick somewhere. "With who?"

"It was before U.A." Tokoyami explained. "I had a friend whose family owned a beach house. He would throw parties there every once and awhile."

"You partied?" Bakugou was surprised by this. Not that he didn't attend the occasional "party", but he never did anything that would jeopardize his future career as a hero.

"It was never anything major. It was mostly shared drinks and spin the bottle." Tokoyami chuckled. "I tried smoking once, but I couldn't hold the stick in my beak."

Bakugou snorted. "You rebel. So you met her at the party?"

"More like shared a moment in a broom closet. Seven minutes doesn't lead to much, but it's enough to make one realize that they don't know how to proceed after a certain point."

"What stupid kid does?" He laughed again. "I didn't either. Had my seven minutes in heaven. Couldn't kiss her though… Just tried to hide my"—he motioned to his crotch—"for all seven minutes."

"The girl i was with… she didn't know how to kiss me. She stroked my beak for most of the time while trying to guide me to her chest. Then when I finally reached, Dark Shadow popped out and scared her." Tokoyami sighed. "It's hard to get a girl to trust you when they assume any move you make is an automatic threesome."

"Well isn't it?" Bakugou said between laughs. "I mean how do you… _get off_ with him always watching?"

Tokoyami flinched. He hadn't expected the frankness. He wasn't sure how to answer. "Well… If I keep the lights on he normally stays away. But," Tokoyami closed his eyes realizing what he was about to admit. "He is one to get _emotionally_ rowdy and has assisted."

The thought alone made Bakugou laugh, and while he didn't think too much of it, he wasn't trying to offend Tokoyami. "Just the thought of frog girl, and the two of you get it done."

"I'm surprised, people don't normally admit that they plan to fantasize about me." Tokoyami smirked.

"Shut up," Bakugou said, though it was mostly in jest. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I must admit, after working with Tsuyu, both my imagination and my curiosity has grown."

Bakugou smirked. "Well now's your time to make a move, just don't let it interfere with your training."

Tokoyami nodded. "Indeed. Being a hero is most important. I couldn't let feelings for someone interfere. Besides, you are a much more enjoyable three A.M. weight lifting partner than Dark Shadow."

The lights turned on again, and the security mechanisms disengaged. Bakugou quit his explosions and flexed his fingers, feeling the ache within his forearms. "Hopefully, this doesn't happen again, but it wasn't unpleasant."

Tokoyami nodded in agreement. "It was the best outcome of a poor situation."

Bakugou stood up and yawned. "Exactly. And again. Say anything about this, and you're dead." Even as he said it, the words lacked his usual conviction; he knew Tokoyami would stay silent. Without another word, he left the gym and went back to his room.

Dark Shadow poked his head out from Tokoyami's back. "You should have been more honest with him. Why the fuck would you make up that you had a friend? You were a complete loner!"

"We earned his trust." Tokoyami smiled. "Besides, I got some solid advice on how to approach Tsuyu." He smiled and turned back towards the free weights to continue his work out.


	12. Tokoyami Family

**A/N: Hello! My Tokotober fics keep getting longer lol. I am having fun with these. This one does cover the parent teacher encounter, but it was more of the… what if Tokoyami has a sibling. I thought this would be fun. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**

"Oi! Tokoyami! Does this belong to you?"

Tokoyami turned from the front of the room and Aizawa to see Bakugou, late to class, standing in the doorway holding the hand of a small girl. She had a bird head with long gold and crimson feathers. She released the blonde's hand when she saw the jet-black bird.

"Fumi!" She rushed over to Tokoyami, who quickly scooped her up into a tight embrace.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Tokoyami asked.

Sora frowned. "Mom forgot to pick me up from school today."

Shoji made a tentacle eye that darted between the two. "Is she your sister?"

"Yes, this is my little sister Sora." Tokoyami sighed. "Did you call dad?" he asked Sora.

Sora shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear him complain again. I walked to mom's house first, but I saw she was still taking her medicine, so I thought I would come visit you instead."

"Which medicine?" Tokoyami asked through gritted teeth. He could feel everybody's eyes on him and his sister. He was a relatively private person. He didn't want the entire class to learn what sorts of demons he battled in his homelife. However, his sister was more important than keeping any of his classmates from prying into his personal business.

"It was the whiskey one I think," she said, looking Tokoyami in the eyes. "Fumi, can I stay with you? I promise I will be quiet and good. I even packed all my stuff before leaving. I have clothes and snacks and everything."

She hopped off of Tokoyami's lap and took off her backpack. Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami's chest and helped the small girl set up her colors and placed a pair of headphones on her head.

"I...umm..." Tokoyami looked up Aizawa. "I'm not sure if that's allowed."

The teacher stared at his student and sighed. He remembered his experience visiting the Tokoyami household.

 _He had pulled up to the residence without All Might. Tokoyami met his teacher outside. He seemed rather relieved it was just his homeroom teacher. Before even entering, Tokoyami bowed and apologized for his parents. Aizawa had assumed it was simply Tokoyami being sensitive. He soon learned that he was wrong._

 _Aizawa could smell the alcohol in the air. He could hear a man yelling in the next room. Tokoyami led him into the living room where he saw a skinny man with dark hair yelling at a woman with a red bird head. She was slumped over sideways on the couch._

" _We told his teacher to come over here, so you wouldn't be as embarrassing, but now this is even worse than if you didn't show up!" Tokoyami's father yelled._

 _The woman didn't respond with words. Instead she made a long groaning noise. Aizawa decided that now would be a good time to make his presence known._

" _Hello," Aizawa said with a bow. The man took a moment to stare at his son and the teacher in silence before furiously yelling at the intoxicated woman. Tokoyami shook his head and took Aizawa into the kitchen. Aizawa was shocked to see a small, red and gold feathered girl sitting at the table. She was trying to eat some cereal with one hand, while pressing her head phones against her ears._

 _Tokoyami tapped the girl on her shoulder. She glanced up and removed her headphones. Aizawa could hear the loud metal music pounding through the speakers. "Who is this Fumi?"_

 _"This is Aizawa Sensei. He is also the pro hero Eraserhead. I'm going to get dad to calm down. Can you keep Sensei company?" Though Tokoyami's tone was calm, his quirk had crept out of his back. Dark Shadow glared back into the living room. When the girl agreed, Tokoyami left the kitchen, Dark Shadow growing large._

 _Aizawa decided to start a conversation. "What's your name?"_

 _"Sora."_

 _"How old are you Sora?"_

 _"Seven."_

" _I take it you are Tokoyami's sister."_

" _I am." She nodded with a big bite in her mouth. "Fumi and Dark Shadow's sister."_

" _Do you know why I am here?" Aizawa asked._

 _Sora nodded with a deep frown. "You want Tokoyami to move away."_

" _I want to help keep Tokoyami safe as he trains to be a hero. In order to do that, the school has created dorms for all the students to live in and be safe."_

 _Sora stared aggressively at her cereal. The sounds of Tokoyami and his father yelling back and forth could be heard in the background. Aizawa cleared his throat. "I'm here to discuss this with the family. Since everyone else seems occupied, I will start with you. What are your thoughts?"_

" _I don't like it," the small child admitted. "However, I do know that if Fumi and Dark Shadows become heroes soon, then they can buy a home, and I can live with them. It will not be fun to be here without him, but I can endure it."_

 _The yelling stopped, as Aizawa smirked. "He's going to be a great hero. I'm sure he will graduate as soon as he can."_

The memory faded as Tokoyami stared at him with a worried look. "If she can entertain herself through class, then it won't be a problem," Aizawa sated.

Tokoyami smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you, Sensei. And thank you, Bakugou, for bringing her to class."

"Yeah, whatever." Bakugou walked to his desk and slumped down in his seat.

"Let's continue," Aizawa said, and turned back to the board towards his lecture.

Class came and went; the teachers switched in and out of the room. Tokoyami maintained his notes, while keeping an eye on Sora. Finally, lunch arrived. Aizawa's phone rang at the end of the last period. He looked down to see he had a message that could not be ignored.

"I am apparently needed for the rest of the afternoon. So your afternoon classes will need to be postponed to a later date." The class cheered, and Aizawa raised his hand to speak. "Before the rest of you leave, Tokoyami, may I speak with you in the hallway?"

"Of course." Tokoyami nudged his sister. She pulled off her head phones and looked at Tokoyami. "I need to talk to Aizawa Sensei. Will you be alright in here with the class alone?"

Sora nodded and stood up."Can I sit next to Bakugou? I like Bakugou. He reminds me of dad," Sora said as she gathered her things into her backpack.

Tokoyami looked at Bakugou, while the rest of the class shared concerned looks. "Only if Bakugou doesn't mind."

The blonde shrugged. "Whatever."

Sora walked over to Bakugou, and Tokoyami exited the room.

As soon as Tokoyami left the room, Ashido and Hagakure lept from their seats and rushed to the small girl. They leaned over and pressed their heads together.

"Hi, Sora! I'm Ashido!" She pointed to Hagakure. "This invisible chick is Hagakure!"

"You are so cute! I can't believe Tokoyami didn't introduce us to you sooner!" The Invisible girl touched the small child's head. Sora did not like that.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sora screamed as loud as she could.

"What is wrong with you two?" Bakugou shouted over the girls shrills.

Tokoyami pushed in the door with Dark Shadow out in front of him. They were both completely distraught. "What happened?"

"Fucking racoon eyes and invisible chick touched her," Bakugou explained. "I don't know how to handle kids!"

Dark Shadow extended out through the class and picked up the small girl. Sora grabbed a hold of his arm as he brought the girl over to her brother. "Fumi, what is wrong with them?"

"They are very animated," Fumikage explained, placing a hand on her head. "Everyone please provide Sora her personal space." He brought the girl over to Tsuyu. "This is Tsuyu Asui. She has two siblings. She will be sure to make sure no one invades your personal space."

Sora stared at the frog girl's face. "You promise?"

"Ribbit. I promise."

Sora sat back down, this time under Tsuyu's desk. "Okay."

"Thank you," Fumikage said to Tsuyu, before walking back out to finish his conversation with Aizawa.

Tsuyu looked to the rest of the group. "Just let her get comfortable with us. If everyone just talks she will get comfortable. It will be okay."

Koda rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just strange that Tokoyami never brought her up in conversation."

"He probably just wanted to keep his family life to himself," said Todoroki.

"I don't talk to him much," mumbled Midoriya. "I feel like should be a better friend and ask him more about his life."

"Hey, idiots!" Bakugou shouted. "The kid is still in here. Just because she has headphones on doesn't mean she can't hear."

The group turned to see Sora staring at each one of them intently. She stood up and moved her headphone around her neck. No sound came from them. "It's nice to see Fumikage has a lot of friends that care about him."

"Of course we care about him," saluted Iida. "We are all passionate U.A. students in the top hero course class. We must protect each other and our schools reputation."

Sora smiled sweetly. "You're funny. You must have a funny quirk."

"My quirk isn't funny. My quirk is precious, see?" Iida lifted a leg up on the chair of his desk. "I have engines in my legs that allow me to move with great speed and agility."

Each member of the class took this moment to share their quirk. When they got to Ochaco, she choose to demonstrate before explaining. She gently tapped Sora on the back and the girl began to float.

"I can make things float," Ochaco said.

Sora giggled as she lifted off the ground. "I'm flying."

At that moment Midoriya moved next to Ochaco. "Wow, you've gotten really good at controlling that," Midoriya noted. His arm swung to to his side and grazed against her hip.

Ochaco blushed and jumped, pressing her fingers together. As she did Sora dropped, rapidly approaching the ground. Tsuyu extended her tongue and grabbed the child's leg. Her arm hit against one of the desks. A large snap echoed through the room, and the girl began to wail.

Outside in the hallway Aizawa and Tokoyami spoke in hushed voices.

"I can guarantee she can stay tonight and even tomorrow," Aizawa said. "I will have to report that she is here and why she is here."

"I understand," Tokoyami nodded. "Thank you for allowing this."

"Don't thank me yet," Aizawa said. "I am unaware of any legal circumstances. I will have to call child protective services."

"It's fine. This was my mother's last opportunity. At this point my father will gain full custody."

"That doesn't make me any lesson concerned," Aizawa stated. "I have seen him yell, and I have seen you yell back. I don't want him to be a poor influence on you."

Tokoyami nodded. "I understand."

Aizawa placed a hand on Tokoyami's shoulder. "Hang in there. You're being an excellent older brother."

"Thank you," Tokoyami said with a smile.

Suddenly, a large crash and a wail came from inside the room. "Oh no," Tokoyami groaned.

Aizawa sighed. "It hasn't even been five minutes."

Tokoyami rushed back through the door to see Sora clutching her arm. Tears were streaming down her face, dripping onto the injured limb.

"It was an accident!" Ochaco and Midoriya yelled together.

Tokoyami rolled his eyes and calmly walked over to Sora. He looked at her arm and sighed. "This will take more than tears to fix." He turned his head to Bakugou. "Bakugou, your assistance is required."

Bakugou scoffed and walked over to Tokoyami. "Yeah, what now?"

"I need you to light Sora on fire," Tokoyami stated flatly.

"WHAT?" The rest of the class yelled.

Tokoyami rolled his eyes. "It's part of her quirk."

Bakugou glanced at Tokoyami before raising his hand. "Alright." The blonde began to spark off tiny explosions, sending them at the girl.

Sora's arm began to crackle and hiss. He skin shriveled up like burnt paper. Slowly, she turned into nothing but her clothes on top of a pile of ash.

"AHH! SHE'S BURNT TO A CRISP" the rest of the class shouted.

Tokoyami just stared at the pile of ash. There was a sudden pop and then a flash of bright gold and red. The light blinded all the onlookers. Once the light had faded the class was able to look and see Sora, healthy and bubbly, standing in the spot she once was.

Sora rushed over to Bakugou and grabbed the palm of his hand. "Do that again!"

Bakugou, slightly puzzled, sparked up his hand and the child grabbed flame. He body fell to ash again, and with another bright flash she emerged once more.

"That's enough Sora," Tokoyami scolded.

"But Bakugou doesn't need matches." She gasped. "We can play ring around the roses!"

"Perhaps later," said Tokoyami. His sister's face looked disheartened. "Everyone is hungry, Sora, it is time for lunch." He extended his hand, and the small child gathered her things and rushed over to her brother.

"Wait," called Midoria. "Ho did she do that?"

"Oh, Sora's a phoenix," Tokoyami explained. He bent down and picked up his sister. "Now, let's get some lunch." He walked away, leaving the entire class stunned that such a quirk could exist.


	13. Chapter 13

Tokoyami knew something bad was going to happen when he and Mineta were paired up for such a strange field trip. They had all met up with a group of exchange students. It was supposed to be a simple battle. Little did anyone know that one of the exchange students had the quirk to change people to the opposite gender.

Now Tokoyami was left in Recovery girls office, sitting on the bed next to Mineta. Tokoyami didn't feel too different. Dark Shadow had not changed. His personality and even his hero costume didn't change. Sure his voice was more of an alto rather than the base he was used to. It took him a moment to figure out how to cross his arms under his newly developed pecs, but once he accepted it was alright for him to rest his hands under his breath he didn't move. Tokoyami accepted just sitting and waiting out this change.

The purple creaton that was next to him was a completely different story. He was living for this moment. There had not been a moment since Recovery Girl and the other adults left the room that Mineta was not groping and touching his new feminine features. It was, to Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, disgusting.

"They are so soft," Mineta said drooling as he slid his hand under his costume.

Tokoyami's temple twitched. "Can you please stop that?"

"Stop! When are you going to start? This is basically free range for us to do whatever we want to a girl! It will give us experience over the other guys!"

"Masterbatation in the nurses office while in the presence of another classmate hardly seems like something to brag about."

Minet paused and removed his hand from his shirt. "You're right." He jumped up, tears in his eyes. "Tokoyami let me touch your boobs!"

"No."

"Come on!" The purple balled boy that was now a slender girl hopped off their bed and jumped onto the ground next to Tokoyami. "Yours are clearly larger than mine! Just lift your shirt and let me see them."

Mineta clawed at the now female Tokoyami's shirt. Tokoyami kept his arms folded tight and kicked Mineta in the face. "Get off!"

"That's what I am trying to do!" Mineta crawled back to Tokoyami.

"You're disgusting!"

Dark Shadow sprung out of Tokoyami's chest and flung Mineta against the wall. "Move, small fry!"

"Come on!"

Tokoyami snorted and stood up. "No wonder none of the girls like you. You are disgusting, desensitize,and infuriating. You really should rethink your morals if you are trying to become a hero. Over half the population will not want you to save them."

The sound of clapping came from behind Tokoyami. The teen turned and saw all of the girls from class 1-A standing in the doorway clapping.

"Well said, Tokoyami," Tsuyu croaked.

"Someone needed to tell him that!" Ashido cheered.

"It's kind of funny that you have been a girl for only an hour and you already understand how much harrassment we get from him." Jirou smirked.

Tokoyami rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "This is unbearable. What are you doing here?"

"We thought you would like some clothes? It looks like two of you may be stuck like this for a while," said Momo.

"Really!" Mineta was too excited!

"Unfortunately true," Ochaco groaned. "So we thought that we'd bring you all some supplies." She extended a bag to both Tokoyami and Mineta.

Mineta gleefully dove through the bag.

Tokoyami groaned. "I refuse to be like him," he said gesturing to Mineta. "I'm just going to lock myself in my room until this is over."

"That won't help you when you eventually have to go to the bathroom," Tsuyu stated.

Tokoyami glared and took the bag. "I'm done with this. Good luck dealing with that pervert." Tokoyami marched away, grumbling to Dark Shadow who had been silently chuckling at the entire incident. .


End file.
